


【拔杯】即便是成年人喝酒也要慎重

by Shuidiyu



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: 419, M/M, 小爸？文学
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-22 11:23:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22715263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuidiyu/pseuds/Shuidiyu
Summary: 威尔对这个突然出现又对自己格外关心的继父并不感兴趣，但汉尼拔明显不这么想。
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 74





	【拔杯】即便是成年人喝酒也要慎重

**Author's Note:**

> 情人节贺文吧，就是在群里聊着聊着天突然想起今天是情人节了，就想着写点什么吧。  
> 一直只听过小妈文学，想不懂为什么没人写小爸文学呢？  
> 在此鸣谢动作指导——日漫《纤细的爱》中的山田征二和花崎园，《探索者系列》中的麻见隆一和高羽秋仁。  
> 其实我也不知道算不算非自愿。  
> 激情产物，头一次炖肉，轻拍︿(￣︶￣)︿

威尔从未想过他会有一个爸爸。

这一天他照旧放学回家，照旧打开冰箱取了牛奶，照旧将电视机切换到宠物频道。

温斯顿见威尔回到了家，三两步地跑了过来，一跃到沙发上，找了个舒服的位置躺下。

事情发展到这里一切都很正常。

如果耳边没有传来一声黏腻的呻吟就好了。

“温斯顿，”威尔拍了拍温斯顿的头，示意它下去，又随手将藏在电视机后面的鸡毛掸子取了下来，回头看温斯顿正跟着自己一路，嘴里还发出呼噜呼噜的低吼声，威尔立刻把手放在嘴边，“嘘，别出声。”

温斯顿很聪明，立刻明白了主人的意思，当即没再出声，一路小跑地跟着。威尔没想到这屋子除了他还有别人，多年来都是自己一个人独居在此，除了他母亲偶尔回家，这里终日就只有威尔和温斯顿了。

威尔的母亲阿拉娜是个窈窕又多情的女人，白天上班，晚上就在酒吧过夜。因为相貌出众，身材曼妙，她的身边从不缺男人，更不缺女人。但阿拉娜从没将他们带回家，她说她跟这些人都只是玩玩，不会动心。

威尔以为这次也不会例外的。

路过楼梯拐角时威尔已经把鸡毛掸子换成了铲雪的铁锹，轻轻打开房门，连看都不看就直接拍了过去。

谢天谢地，要不是汉尼拔身手矫健，只怕真的会命丧当场。

“在搞什么鬼？”阿拉娜给汉尼拔倒了一杯酒，又转过身来，训斥着威尔。

威尔在心里翻了一个白眼，想着谁叫你突然回家，还带了一个男人？

就这样，汉尼拔成了威尔的继父。威尔对汉尼拔的感觉说不上好和坏，反倒是汉尼拔对威尔处处上心，有一次威尔和同学打架住了院，汉尼拔连觉都不睡只为在第二天能让威尔喝上一口乌鸡汤。

厨艺，是威尔在心里认定汉尼拔将他母亲套牢的制胜法宝，汉尼拔确实很擅长做饭。自从汉尼拔进了这间屋子，做饭这件事就被汉尼拔包揽了，使得多年来只是维持在果腹阶段的威尔开始有了些家的感觉。

但即便如此，威尔对汉尼拔的印象依旧算不上多好，对他的态度始终不冷不热。为此，阿拉娜没少找他谈心，但每次都被汉尼拔阻止，说他有自己的想法别人不能干涉。这么多年不管威尔如何，但至少汉尼拔对威尔绝对是好得不像话。后来威尔大学毕业后留校教书，每天下班，汉尼拔都会准时出现在教室外和他一起回家。

汉尼拔西装笔挺，五官棱角分明，眉眼间透着阴郁的气息，是很多十几二十岁的小姑娘最喜欢的类型。因而每次等待威尔的时候，总是有些胆大的小姑娘凑到他的身边，一开始威尔并没有在意，可时间一久，难免有些困扰，小姑娘们可不全都是守株待兔的主儿，在汉尼拔那里找不到路子，自然会把心思转放到威尔身上。

威尔被她们问的心烦，只好告诉汉尼拔不要再找自己。汉尼拔没有说话，只是笑着说你喜欢就好。

威尔没听出这里面的深意，只当他同意了，更何况第二天汉尼拔的确没有出现，这让威尔当即赴了马修的邀约，两人一起去了酒吧准备彻夜狂欢。

钟表的指针已经指向了十点，威尔依然没有回家，虽说已经是二十多岁的大小伙子，但威尔的自理能力一直很差，只能勉强维持在生存阶层，生活中的大事小情都要汉尼拔一一把关，汉尼拔很喜欢威尔的依赖，可自从昨天的那次对话之后，汉尼拔意识到对威尔来说，他的帮助并非不可或缺。

这一次，汉尼拔难得没有开着他的宾利，而是选择了一辆小面包车，静静地等在校门口。没过多久，威尔便出来了，却不是一个人。

那个男人汉尼拔调查过，马修·布朗，之前在一家精神病院做护工，拿到了护工资格后就在这所学校的保健室上班，每天最大的喜好就是邀请威尔。

算是汉尼拔的头号敌人。

从前因为汉尼拔的关系，威尔一直没机会接受马修的邀请。谁想到这才是自己头一次没有接威尔回家，这小子就让人家拐走了。

真是想想就让人感到不爽！

汉尼拔一路跟踪，眼看着两人进了酒吧。汉尼拔站在外面向里望去，里面黑洞洞的，是不是闪出一些彩色的光，还有些吵闹刺耳的声音。

那是汉尼拔从未踏足过的地方，多年来他在这方面保持着近乎严苛的自律，不管阿拉娜如何邀请，他始终不愿意靠近这等奢靡腐败的堕落场所。

真是越来越不听话了，汉尼拔心里想着，正打算进去一看究竟，忽然想起昨天威尔的话，再看看自己的这身意大利大师手工缝制的西装，感觉自己若是不换一身行头，保证一进去就会成为众人瞩目的焦点。

尽管有着许多不忿，但汉尼拔依旧选择了回家等待，一个小时，两个小时，三个小时……

汉尼拔终于坐不住了，已经十点了，这小子是打算在外面过夜吗？

阿拉娜劝汉尼拔放轻松，毕竟威尔已经是个二十多岁的成年人了，在外面过夜实属正常，她像威尔那么大的时候已经不知和多少人滚过床单了。

但汉尼拔并没有因为阿拉娜的话而放下心来，思来想去，他还是回房间找出了一套机车服，骑上机车，直奔那家酒吧。

穿过拥挤的人群，汉尼拔正仔细地辨别着身边的每一个人，酒精和香水的气味麻痹了汉尼拔的嗅觉，让他很难一下子确定威尔是否还在这里。一直走到最里面的洗手间，空气中杂乱的气味才渐渐消散。就在这里，一个熟悉的声音钻进了汉尼拔的耳朵。

是威尔！

顺着声音，汉尼拔找到了威尔所在的厕所隔间。好家伙，这小混蛋是把马桶当成女朋友了吗？一旁的马修正给威尔拍背顺气，看见汉尼拔怒气冲冲的样子，举起了双手，一副兄弟我只能帮你到这儿的表情。

汉尼拔没有多说话，拉起了威尔就往外走。夜风微凉，直吹得威尔打冷战。他实在是喝得太多了，这是他第一次出来喝酒，一想到没有汉尼拔的约束他就难免开心，加上马修在一旁劝酒，一瓶接着一瓶，醉意很快袭来。可惜此刻的他看着汉尼拔的脸，明白自己又要被这家伙带回家了，小脾气一下子就上来了。

“我不要回家！我要去浪，迹，天，涯！”威尔指着路灯抒发着他的豪情壮志。

汉尼拔看了看自己的机车，认定威尔绝不会安安静静待在后座，索性把车扔在一旁，拉着他进了一旁的酒店。

酒吧附近最不缺的就是酒店，前台的服务人员也因此见多了捡尸体的事，一句也没多问，就给他俩开了房。

热水喷洒在威尔的身上，再加上先前的酒的作用，威尔的身体呈现出粉红的颜色。汉尼拔在外面等待威尔洗完，却迟迟不见人出来，开了浴室的门才看见威尔依旧呆坐在浴缸里。汉尼拔没法子，只好亲自为威尔洗去身上的酒气。

洗好之后，汉尼拔又为威尔过上了浴袍，拍拍他的背，暗示他起来。

这会儿的威尔及其安静，按着汉尼拔的指示走到床边，又躺了下来。

汉尼拔看着威尔，突然萌生出一种奇特的欲望，这种感觉很微妙，有欣喜，有激动，还带着一丝忐忑。他一向是个理性多与感性的人，但此刻的他却不愿多想，只想跟着感觉走。

于是他吻了威尔。

威尔的唇有些软，因为喝了太多酒导致的口渴使口腔自动分泌了唾液。感觉到有异物入侵口腔的威尔本能地用舌头舔了舔汉尼拔的舌头，他已经丧失理智了，全然不知道自己到底在做什么。汉尼拔也没有阻止他，两个人就这么吻下去，唇齿交缠。但很快威尔就显示出了不耐烦的情绪，因为被汉尼拔压着的胸口也开始有些难以呼吸。他挣扎着想要推开汉尼拔，嘴里嘀咕着：“走开，我喘不过气了。”

汉尼拔见威尔这样说，也就放开了，顺便还将威尔的浴袍打开，推至手肘，向上打了个结。因为刚刚洗过热水澡的关系，威尔对这突然的凉气很不适应，扭捏着想要挣扎，但醉酒状态的威尔是根本挣不开肘部的结的。

汉尼拔用手抚摸着威尔的唇，试图勾勒出他的唇形。因为口渴，威尔用舌头一遍遍地试探着靠近他嘴唇的一切物体。汉尼拔对威尔舔他手指的举动十分满意，见他实在渴得难受，就倒了一杯水给他。

可就在威尔准备喝水的时候，汉尼拔突然起了坏心思。他将本来已经凑到威尔嘴边的水杯移开，转而自己喝了一口。

威尔被绑的难受，一见水杯远离了自己还被汉尼拔喝了，借着酒劲干脆撒起了娇。汉尼拔见他这样心急，实在好笑，也没再犹豫，直接凑近将嘴里的水喂给了威尔。

威尔本来有些推拒，但他实在是太渴了，所以也就默认了汉尼拔全新的喂水方式。就这样，两人一边吻一边喂，流出来的比咽下去的还多。

“都浪费了呢！”汉尼拔起了身，见枕边留着两滩混合着口水的水渍，又从杯子里取出一块冰，含在嘴里，威尔因为被绑着的关系动弹不了，但依旧努力地仰起头迎合着汉尼拔。

冰冷从口腔中蔓延，一时间威尔的口腔就充斥着冰与火的两种境地。冰块在舌与舌之间游动，慢慢磨平了棱角，变得圆润，末了，被威尔一吸，就进了他的肚子。

喝完了水，威尔心满意足，倦意也席卷了他的四肢百骸，但汉尼拔此刻却是精神抖擞。他知道，此刻不管他对威尔做出什么事情，威尔都没有力气反抗，所以，一直埋在心头的恶念开始涌现。

汉尼拔放过了威尔的嘴唇，开始四处游走，从脖颈，到锁骨，再到胸口的两颗茱萸，再一路向下。威尔的腰很细，只有一层薄薄的肌肉覆盖着，伸手摸上去，骨骼清晰。汉尼拔轻轻地吻着，就像对待一件易碎的茶杯一样，动作轻柔缓慢，生怕弄碎了，揉烂了。

等到亲吻到腹股沟的时候，威尔突然一颤，本来摊在床上的双腿也开始夹紧。汉尼拔只好轻轻扳开，继续着他的动作。大概是因为腹股沟实在过于敏感的关系，没几下后，威尔的性器微微抬起了头。汉尼拔没料到这小子这么快就有了反应，一把抓住然后撸动了起来。

威尔是个对情事比较冷淡的人，就连自渎都很少，突然被汉尼拔的手这样抚摸，很快就有了反应。汉尼拔对此很是受用，更是变换着动作来刺激威尔。没过多久，威尔的顶端就开始溢出些许黏液，汉尼拔随即也加快了速度。这让经验甚少的威尔有些难以招架，只能张着口，仿佛一条被扔上岸的鱼，拼死张口挣扎，企图能多活一些时日。

当然汉尼拔是不会让威尔干涸而死的，抚摸之余还不忘记估计其他的地方，就在威尔快要出来的时候，汉尼拔用嘴包裹住了顶端。强烈的刺激引得威尔剧烈的震动，但立刻又被汉尼拔压制下来，汉尼拔的口腔包裹着威尔，让威尔产生了酥麻的感觉，黏液不住地分泌着。汉尼拔以口代手，将整根没入口腔，一上一下地撸动着，又不时用舌头搅动，引得威尔高潮连连，没几下就泄了身。

汉尼拔感觉到威尔已经到了极限，但他没有躲，素来洁癖的他不仅没有嫌弃，反而对威尔的精液照单全收。发泄过的威尔正喘着粗气，忽然眼前一黑，仔细一看才看见是汉尼拔凑到了自己的脸前，再次亲吻了自己。

混着精液味道的口腔并不美味，腥膻的气味让威尔有些恶心想吐。而汉尼拔的手也没闲着，抚上刚刚射过的性器，混合着精液，一路向后探去，借着湿滑，打着圈向内探进一根手指。

从未被异物侵入的后穴对手指非常排斥，威尔也扭动着腰身反抗。但双手被缚，能做的反抗实在有限，而因为扭动的关系，后穴搅动着的手指无意间触碰到了更多的地方，不免引起阵阵酥麻。

看着努力反抗却又无力反抗的威尔，汉尼拔有些生气又有些好笑，伸进后穴的手依旧在做着扩张，不时扫过敏感点的时候，威尔就会颤抖，这让汉尼拔有时会故意靠近那点，用力一压，引得威尔连连尖叫，而过后又不知地喘息。

听多了这些娇喘，让汉尼拔有些怀疑自己是否已经陷入了幻境，抬头看着威尔的脸，早已是泪眼婆娑，连牙齿都在不住颤抖。

汉尼拔见扩张得差不多了，也解放了自己早已等候多时的性器。其实早在扩张的时候他的小家伙就已经有些等不及了，但鉴于威尔是第一次，汉尼拔还是会担心若是扩张不好可能会受伤的问题的。

抽出手指，威尔的后穴开始肉眼可见地缩小，但依然足够柔软，轻轻一捏，就像能掐出水的嫩芹。

汉尼拔用手握住性器，在威尔的后穴周围打滑，不停逗弄着威尔。而此刻威尔就算醉得再厉害，再不清醒，也明白汉尼拔的意图了。挣扎得也更加厉害，汉尼拔握住了威尔腰不让他乱动，找准了机会，但只是探进了头，威尔就拼命地想要挣脱汉尼拔。但汉尼拔怎会让他就此逃脱？借着肠道的湿滑，整根没入。

即便是做了仔细的扩张，但威尔终究是第一次，粗壮的性器让威尔难以适从。汉尼拔只好慢慢厮磨，而威尔也慢慢明白自己是挣脱不开的，逐渐接受了现实。

汉尼拔的律动一遍一遍地挑动着威尔的神经，趁着有些清醒的机会，威尔低下头看着两人连接的地方。汉尼拔的每一次挺进都会在威尔的腹部隆起一个小包，像在告诉威尔自己正被人强奸的事实。

威尔不愿看，闭着眼，别过头去。但合眼之后身下的感官更加敏感，慢慢地竟然萌生出了快感。威尔为这样的自己感到不耻，咬紧了嘴唇不肯让自己发出一点声音，他想不明白，他的继父，为何要这样对自己。亦或许，这么多年他对自己的照顾，皆是因为他对自己抱有这样的目的吗？

威尔不敢继续想，也没有力气想，下身的冲撞正不断向他最后的防线进攻，随时都会决堤溃败。快感逐渐涌来，威尔本能地收缩着后穴。汉尼拔被这猛然的收缩夹得差点泄了出去，看着威尔有些不愿地表情，其实这已经在汉尼拔的预期范围之内了，多年的父子情从这一刻崩溃，他不知道明天早上威尔会用什么样的表情来面对他。愤怒？绝望？亦或是接受？

汉尼拔不敢想，只是加紧了力道继续自己的耕耘。在这样的冲击下，威尔终究是坚持不住叫了出来。而这样的叫声对汉尼拔来说无疑是最好的催情剂，汉尼拔感到下身明显一紧，便更加不敢停歇，直惹得威尔尖叫不已，刚刚射过的性器又一次射了出来。而伴随精液同时的是后穴从未有过的收缩，汉尼拔被夹得太紧，不多时一股热流喷洒在威尔的肠腔里。

汉尼拔将下身拔了出来，突然的空虚让精液正不断地从里面流出，使画面看起来越发淫靡。

准备好了热水，汉尼拔将已经累得近乎晕厥的威尔捞起，走进了浴室，一边为威尔清洗，一边对明日威尔的态度有了几分期待。


End file.
